


Fingers

by Mother_North



Series: Dark Matter II [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Dirty Thoughts, Fantasizing, Kinks, M/M, Masochistic tendencies, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychology, Self-Indulgent, Self-cest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Yuzuru wouldn’t have ever admitted he had a kink. But it turned out that he did.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Other(s)
Series: Dark Matter II [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> RPF disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and it is not meant to offend anyone. It is a product of author’s imagination only. All thoughts, actions and emotions described below have nothing to do with reality.

~

Yuzuru wouldn’t have ever admitted he had a kink. But it turned out that he did.

His were long, slender and tapered. He liked to have his nails on a slightly longer side because the burn of a scratch felt exquisite. Angry red marks on the vestal paleness of his skin – across his pronounced shoulder blades, which often seemed to be threatening to pierce through his thin skin. They reminded him of a pair of wings and he enjoyed looking at them in the bathroom mirror, his graceful neck turned to glimpse over his shoulder.

A hard pinch of the smooth flesh of his inner thigh to make him gasp with excitement, twisted elation churning in his guts, making him feel _lecherous_. Yuzuru licked his fingertip to cover the perked little bud of a rosy nipple with his own saliva, as his skin broke into a string of goosebumps.

Tender caresses couldn’t be fun for too long, though, and the cruel twisting that came next torn a sharp cry out of his quivering lips, as pain sent his pleasure receptors into an overdrive.

Fingers digging into the sensitive skin of his neck made him high, as he squeezed and squeezed harder, cutting off the flow of oxygen, his eyes stinging with tears and mouth acquiring a distinct bluish hue. Yuzuru’s toes curled into black silky bedsheets, as he was imagining a pair of calloused large palms (so unlike his) closing around his windpipe, no sound escaping his desperately gaping mouth.

He began to stroke himself furiously.

Yuzuru felt his hard cock twitch against his lower abdomen, already leaking and heavy with arousal in practically no time. He bit the tip of his middle finger hard, sharp pain shooting through his spine, immediately bringing him over the edge, as he experienced a mind-numbing orgasm.

He traced pearly drops on his flat stomach and licked them off his palm, trying to calm his erratic breathing. Blissed out and spent and unimaginably tainted…

Yet, it still was _not enough_.

He thought of someone seeing him like this – in all of his post-orgasmic glory, hungry eyes roaming over his shamelessly exposed body. Electric sparkle of excitement ran through his nerve endings, as he was imagining opening himself up on his fingers while others were watching.

Oh he would be _so good_ , so obedient; he’d made a show to their dirty praises, his wanton moans igniting wildfires in the dilated pupils of his spectators.

Yuzuru dreamed of coming untouched, impaled on his slicked long fingers, his wrist aching from severe strain, as he was struggling to reach deep within to press against the spot that made him fall apart.

He had brought bent at the knees legs up to his chest to insert a forefinger inside. Yuzuru loved the thrilling burn of the initial penetration. He quickened his movements to finger-fuck himself mercilessly, a second digit added shortly. The third one cost him a bitten lip and a breathless high-pitched whine and the fourth made salty tears run down his porcelain cheeks.

 _Never enough_.

Yuzuru was shaking, wound up and aching with a need so profound it hurt. He was teetering on the very edge for seemingly an eternity, his cock dripping precum. He was sore but he continued to move his fingers – _in and out, in and out, in and out_ – in an almost clinical, detached manner. It felt like a special sacrificial ritual of his: an agonizing punishment, an attempt to trade pain for several precious moments of intoxicating rapture.

Having complete control always felt nice. It seemed the rightest thing in the whole universe, having the reigns in his own hands, and Yuzuru would never let anyone take them away from his iron grip.

Thrusting his fingers in fast and brutal, chasing his own completion, sweating and panting, his dark locks clinging to his forehead, Yuzuru looked down at his glistening swollen cockhead, as he was dying to touch it, finally finding the desirable relief.

_No._

It was the easy way and Yuzuru despised the word “easy” whole-heartedly.

To prolong the sweetest torture, to make his mind swim from extreme exertion, muscles quivering around his penetrating fingers, oversensitive to the point of pain…

It appeared a hellishly tempting prospect and his depraved hunger had to be appeased.

Yuzuru’s wrist was hurting like hell, a thousand needles piercing through it, his bruised lips going numb from the abuse of his teeth. He brought the other hand back to his neck to apply pressure, white dots soon beginning to flash at the back of his tightly shut eyelids.

The sophisticated torment he designed specifically for himself. It let him have an unflinching glimpse into the depths he never knew existed inside him – to daunt and to provoke, to play the game of hide and seek with his own wicked desires, to embrace the corruption he used to bring upon his soul through indulgence of his innermost fantasies.

Yuzuru was clenching his inner muscles around his slender fingers tight, finding a satisfying rhythm, as he was fingering himself, sinking deeper and deeper into oblivion. Writhing in ecstasy on the crumpled, sweat-drenched sheets he was thinking of _his_ dark eyes – crucifying him, getting under his skin, their judgemental and cold stare seeping into his bones.

_Dirty whore._

_Dirty whore._

_Dirty whore._

Yuzuru moaned brokenly, a vicious orgasm sweeping over him, crushing down in powerful waves, as he was coming hard in white spurts all over his constricting stomach and heaving chest.

Yuzuru nearly blacked out, floating bodiless in time and space, the only sound remaining real being the violent beating of his heart, his mind as blank as a clean sheet of paper.

He smiled tiredly, staring at his trembling, sticky fingers through hooded eyes.

Blissfulness of _not thinking_ came with a price and he was willing to pay in full.

A grateful kiss planted at the dainty fingertip sealed the fitness of things to come.

Yuzuru wouldn’t have ever admitted he had a kink. But he couldn’t imagine living without indulging in it from time to time.

~


End file.
